


The Cute Kindergarten Teacher

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Into Trouble, Kindergarten Teacher, Messy Buns, Smut, Tattling Nephews, play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe I should pay more attention if my nephew could hear me talk on the phone about his hot teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request made by my dear friend - you know who you are - who wanted a Modern!Kili who was a kindergarten teacher. Hope you like it, sweetheart!

I seriously wondered from which side he got it. I’m pretty sure not from his mother. Elena was the epitome of a goody-good shoes. Maybe it came from Lyle’s side of the family.

          Who had ever thought that little Aran could be naughty? I was glad that he was staying with me for the week and that he wouldn’t get in trouble with his mother. Most likely, it was just a mere misunderstanding. Aside of that, I didn’t mind seeing that cute young teacher of his again. God, he sure made my temperature rise.

          I parked my car and walked towards the playground attached to the kindergarten building. A faint smile appeared on my lips as I heard the excited shouts and laughter from the children as it seemed it was recess.

          My eyes went immediately to the tall male surrounded by children with one under his arm, chatting amicable with the little chipmunks – a wide, sunny-bright smile on his face.

          Kíli was a handsome young man, with his black scruff and messy jet-black bun. He always had a cheeky glint in his eyes and the children adored him. Maybe because he was a child by heart as well.

          I grinned when I realised who he was carrying under his arm. It was little cheeky Aran. He looked up and a grin erased the scowl off his face, showing his missing front teeth.

“Aunt Lia!” he beamed, wiggling under Kíli’s arm. Kíli looked up, his oak-brown eyes widening. A wider smile appeared on his face. He walked towards me with the little one still under his arm and a trail of chipmunks following him.

“Hello Natalia,” he greeted me with a cheeky twinkle in his eyes as Aran waved at me – a sheepish smile on his face.

“Kíli,” I greeted him back with a faint smile. “You called me because this little monkey was naughty?” I arched my eyebrow amused and Kíli smirked a bit wider.

“Okay, squirts. Go play,” he ordered with a fond smile, putting Aran down as the kids ran off, while staying close at the same time. Aran stayed, looking all innocent as he took my hand.

“Can I play too, Kee?  Aran asked innocently as he squeezed my hand softly.

“You can, but stay close,” Kíli told Aran who nodded in response and wandered off to watch a few kids play with marbles.

Kíli straightened up and shot me an interesting look as he put his hands in his pockets, his muscles flexing a bit. “Aran used some … naughty words today.”

My eyebrows shot up in surprise as a small unsettling feeling started to grow in the pit of my stomach. “What did he say?”

“Well,” he looked around to make sure that there weren’t any children close by and lowered his voice. “He told me that I had a perky butt.” He arched his eyebrow at me and I felt my cheeks starting to burn.

          “I took him aside, of course, to ask him where he got this from.” I wanted to disappear. “He took me rather by surprise, as I have never heard him speak like this before.” Kíli moved closer to me, a twinkle in his eyes.

          “He told me that he had heard his aunt say it when she was talking to someone on the phone.” My palms started to sweat as I realised what more I had said that particular phone conversation and _perky butt_ had been the mildest phrase!

          “I asked him what more his aunt had said about me and he told me some interesting things.” Kíli’s voice had become even lower and shivers went down my spine. “He told me that his aunt had said that I’ve a _lickable face_ and that she wants to _sit on me_.” He arched his eyebrow and I groaned embarrassed, hiding my face behind my hand.

          “You want to _sit on me_ , huh?’ Kíli asked low and almost husky in my ear, making me bite my bottom lip.

          I removed my hand and looked at him. He was smirking at me as we stood really close. “I’m pleading the fifth on this and I’ll talk to Aran to make sure this never happens again.” And to make sure that his mother never finds out about this! She’d have my head!

          “Pleading the fifth, huh?” he tucked a curl behind my ear as we stood close to each other. “I am actually grateful that your nephew tattled on you.”

          I blinked, swallowing as I realised he was flirting with me. It made me smile coyly as my mortification ebbed away.

          “Maybe we could discuss my indiscretion someday in private. I need a lecture about not speaking about such topics where my innocent nephew could hear me.”

          His eyes darkened as he smiled a bit wider, a tad more hungry, making my stomach tighten in anticipation. “I see,” he drawled and his voice made shivers go down my spine. “Maybe I should give you some detention later.” He smirked cheekily as he stared at me.

          “I’ll be waiting with anticipation … Teacher.” His eyes became a shade darker and he opened his mouth.

          “Am I in trouble?” Kíli immediately took a step away from me as Aran sudden spoke and I felt my cheeks become a bit hotter.

          “No, sweetheart.” I crouched down before him and smiled warmly, stroking his cheek. “However, maybe it’s better if you don’t repeat those things I’ve said on the phone. It isn’t something you can say, really.”

          He frowned, confused. “But don’t you like Kee? You said on the phone you liked him and I want you to be happy like Ma and Pa.” My heart squeezed and I pulled him into my arms – hugging him tight.

          “Darling, that is really sweet of you. Thank you for worrying about me, but you still can’t say those things to people again, okay?” he nodded in understanding. “Now go play. I’ll pick you up later.” Aran smiled widely and dashed off, joining his friends.

          I stood up, feeling Kíli’s intense gaze on me. “May I text you later?” he asked me softly as I felt his hand lightly on my back.

          “You may, Teacher, so we can discuss my _punishment_.” I shot a coy look at the young male who smiled playful at me. “Good day.”

          I waved at Aran who beamed at me and I walked back to my car. I looked one more time to the playground and my stomach tightened when I saw Kíli watching me. He waved with a cheeky grin and I waved back, getting into my car.

          Maybe having a little curious nephew wasn’t so bad at all.


	2. You've Been A Naughty Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time for Natalia's 'punishment'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finally I finished this one shot. I had planned to write a lot last summer, but I was dealing with a major case of writer's block. But I am trying to push through it. I need some inspiration/a new muse as she seemed to have run away. But oh well. Here is a smutty chapter. Apologies for any mistakes, I need to get back into the groove.

Suppressing a moan, I clenched my thighs together and closed my eyes. He was going to be the death of me, I swear! The brat knew I was at work but that didn't stop him from sending me really graphic and naughty messages. What had I gotten myself into?

          Oh yeah, this was my ‘punishment’ for saying naughty things where my nephew could hear me – and him tattling to his too handsome teacher. A dreamy sigh escaped my lips as I thought back to the last few days.

          It had all started the night after Aran tattling on me. My phone buzzing late at night while I read a book – after having tucked my nephew in bed. I had bit my lip when I saw it was Kíli texting me, my heartbeat speeding up.

          It has been an innocent text, asking me how I was doing. It stayed innocent for a bit, tossing banter back and forward, but that banter got a naughtier, sensual undertone quickly. Never before had a man been able to tease my mind and arouse my body by the mere use of texts like he had.

          He occupied my thoughts at night, his name falling off my lips as I pleasured myself – imaging the naughty things he had written to me. With each passing night, the things he wrote to me became more graphic and sexual.

My body felt tight with anticipation. We had made an ‘appointment’ for tonight. I’d be alone. Elena had picked up Aran this morning, and it was Friday today. If I survived his teasing and not melted in my chair, that is. Maybe it wasn't even him or he had send me something innocent. Oh who was I kidding? It would be another bone melting text.

Exhaling sharply, I picked up my phone and unlocked the screen. My eyes fluttered shut as heat rushed through my body.

 

_Kili: I cannot wait to have you sit on my face and licking up all that sweet nectar from between your folds._

Yes, he was going to be the death of me. I picked up a folder, fanning myself as my nipples were rock hard – rubbing against my silk bra. I burned between my thighs, aching, and I fought not to put my hand up my skirt and find some sweet release.

“Lia? You're alright?” Jenna, my assistant, asked me innocently. I'm going to make you pay for this, Kíli. I smiled reassuring at her, putting down the folder.

“I'm fine, Jenna. It's just a bit warm in the office today,” I lied smoothly, picking up my recorder. “Can you transcribe this for me?” She nodded with a smile, taking the sleek recorder out of my hand. “And when you're done, you can go home.”

“You sure?” She blinked rapidly, her eyes blown wide. I smiled, understanding her surprise. I was a hard ass, making long nights at the office to get work done. It was why I was so good in what I did. However, tonight I had plans.

“It's Friday night. We've worked hard. Now it's time to play hard.” She giggled, nodding rapidly, making her dark curls bounced.

“Thank you! I'll get right to work.” I watched her leave, and after the door had closed – I melted in my chair. I'm going to make that cheeky teacher pay. Mark my words.

 

~~

 

My stomach tightened when the bell rang, my hands smoothing my skirt. I blinked and next thing I knew, I opened the door and met Kíli’s burning eyes and sensual smile.

          “Good evening, Natalia.” My lips curved on their own as I stepped aside to let him in.

          “Good evening, Kíli. I hope my home wasn't hard to find?” He shook his head, a few strains of his hair framing his face as the rest was in that delicious man bun.

          “I've brought wine, and may I say that you look stunning?” I bumped shoulders with him amused after I closed the door, leading him into my apartment after he took off his shoes.

Taking the bottle out of his hands, I moved to my kitchen – a little sway of the hips in my step. He chuckled low, noticing it which made me smile amused.

“How was work?” I asked as I poured the wine. Warmth caressed my back, and strong hands settled on my hips. Exhaling sharply, I felt Kíli’s breathe against my temple. Standing so close against me.

“Distracting, the staff meeting too long.” His thumbs rubbed circles on my hip bones, his presence heavy and powerful. He could command a room if he wanted; who would have thought?

          “How was your day?” he half purred the words, but there was genuine curiosity in his voice. I couldn't help but lean back against him a bit as I measured the wine.

          “Long, stressful, demanding, but I am used it.” He removed his hands from my hips, stroking his fingers up my forearms and made me place down the bottle and glass. My throat tightened slight when I saw the huge contrast between our bodies.

          He had been blessed with massive forearms dusted with thick black hair, big strong hands which gently entwined its fingers with mine. I felt truly feminine beside him, almost delicate but not vulnerable. His chest was pressed gently against my back, his warmth seeping through my clothes as his bearded cheek brushed against mine. The contrast intensified the heat between my thighs.

          “Come.” I giggled as a faint flush decorated my cheek. My mind almost read the command in a whole different way than he had intended. I felt him more than I heard him chuckle, pulling me closer and hugging me. “Naughty girl,” he teased, and I pushed my elbow in his stomach in play.

          “Says the man who has been sending me very inappropriate texts while at work!” That made him chuckle even louder, pulling me to the couch. He made me sit down on the reclining part of my L-shaped couch, settling down behind me.

          “Relax.” How could I relax when that sexy smug….oooooh. I almost moaned when he started to massage my shoulders, firm and relentless. “So tense,” he murmured low as I tried to relax, the massage slightly painful as my muscles were like rocks. He rubbed his thumbs against the back of my neck, strong steady pressure as my body hummed in pleasure.

          He massaged me for a while, his hands staying on the back of my neck and shoulders. I became putty in his hands, relaxing in ways I hadn't had in a long time. My eyes snapped open – when had they closed? – when I suddenly felt lips against my skin. I shuddered as Kíli placed feather light kisses on my neck, his hands rubbing my upper arms as he sat closer to me now.

          I tilted my head forward to give him better accesses, his facial hair lightly scraping against my sensitive nap. His hands moved to my front, towards the buttons of my blouse. “May I?” he asked against my skin, making my lips curl. We both knew what would happen tonight, what we had been building up to but he still asked permission. Damn.

          “Yes.” My voice husk, soft so it wouldn’t break the intimate moment. My nipples pushed against the fabric of my bra, painfully hard as he started to unbutton my blouse – taking his time. I grabbed his thighs, feeling the muscles bunch and tense. Damn his thighs were firm.

          His lips left my nap, chin settling on my shoulder as he watched how he undressed me – inhaling deeply when he saw the lace of my bra, the cream colour a stark relief against my olive skin. His fingers brushed over my beasts, going down and felt the attached corset - a heavy rumbling going through him.

          “All for me, gorgeous?” he asked rough in my ear, my hand squeezing his thighs as I nodded. “Show me to your bedroom where I can admire you properly.” God heavens, his voice. So sinful.

          He helped me off the couch, my eyes glancing at the bulge in his jeans. When I met his gaze, I caught his roguish smirk as he had caught me staring. “Seeing something you like?” he teased but all teasing left his face and eyes when I pressed myself against him and cupped him through his pants. My muscles clenched as I felt how hard and big he was, almost drooling with anticipation. He grabbed my hips, pulling me closer as he stared down at me – eyes almost black with hunger.

          “Seeing something you like?” I shot back coyly, my breasts pressed against him as I rubbed him, feeling powerful when he shuddered in pleasure.

          His hand moved from one hip to my ponytail, twisting it around his hand and pulled my head back a bit. The dominance shifting back to him in a split second. I gasped, my hand releasing his cock to rest against his lower stomach, turned on by the slight display of dominance. His eyes took in me curiously, before smiling lazy.

          “You like that?” I nodded, rubbing against him as his other hand grabbed my ass cheek, squeezing and pulling me close. “Let me take care of you tonight, Natalia. Let me in control, and I'll make you feel so good.” His voice caressed me, sinful and decadent. I wasn't used in giving over the reigns, in or out of the bed. But the way he looked at me, the grip on my hair felt so good that I nodded my consent. He smiled deeply, unravelling my ponytail as his other hand pressed demandingly on my behind.

          “Show me your room,” he ordered me, and it made me whimper in pleasure, nervous butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

          Taking his hand, I started to lead him deeper into the apartment. God, it was so hot. I needed to get out of these clothes. We moved into the bedroom, and I turned on the dim lights as Kíli closed the door behind him. Looking back, I saw the hunger in his eyes, the way he moved reminded me of a wolf on a hunt.

          He looked around, a roguish smirk appear on his face when he spotted the big mirror in my room. “Perfect,” he murmured as he focused on me again, twirling his finger so I would turn to him. “Undress for me, Natalia.”

          I watched him sit down in a chair, legs spread a bit as he watched me, his gaze a hot caress over my body. Exhaling slowly, I started to sway my hips, slowly brushing the blouse off my shoulders and taking it out of my high-waist blouse.

          Groaning, he cupped himself and started to stroke. A whimper cut through the air as the sight aroused me, my panties dampening even more. I let the blouse fall on the floor and moved to take off my heels. “Leave them on, baby.” Gnawing on my bottom lip, I nodded – slipping my foot back into the heel.

          My hand went to the side of my skirt, slowly lowering the zipper and turned, bending forward as I pushed down the skirt. “Fuck I can see how wet you are from here.” His voice caressed my skin roughly, almost as if hands brushed my behind. “And a garter. Mmmm, baby really went all out for me.” I glanced back at him as I slowly straightened, seeing him crook his finger at me.

          Swaying my hips, I strode towards him. My tongue darted across my lips, his eyes zoning on them immediately. “So beautiful.” He sat up, his hands grasping my waist and slide down. His touch was like fire blazing my skin, my breathing hitched.

          He pressed his forehead against my lower stomach, my hands settling on his shoulder, and he inhaled deeply. “I cannot wait to bury my face between your thighs, lapping up those sweet juices I’m smelling. You'll taste like nectar, a taste of heaven.”

          His words aroused me, making my juices flow as I pressed my thighs together – feeling so aroused. “Lift your leg.” He looked up at me, his eyes so dark, and a little roguish smirk decorated his lips. He stabilised my hips as I lifted my leg, placing it between his spread legs. His hands stroked my thigh and unfasted the suspenders from my stockings – pressing a soft kiss on the edge.

          He pushed down my garter belt, looking up at me the whole time, allowing me to use his shoulders to stabilise as I step out of it. “May I undress you?” Something glimmered in his eyes as he nodded, slowly standing up and barely leaving an inch of space between us.

          My hands started to roam his chest, feeling the heat and muscles under the thin layer of fabric. Slowly, I popped out each button, my lips brushing against each inch of revealed skin. One of his hands rested on my nap, the other one grabbed my hair. I moved down his body as I undressed him.

          I inhaled his scent, a breathy moan slipping from between my lips as he smelled so good. His aftershave was something spicy, the fresh scent of soap and the tingling fragrance of musk mixed with it. Mouth-watering.

          After I opened the last button, I stood up – brushing the shirt off him. Swallowing, I took in his bare chest. God, you've been very kind to him. His chiselled chest was dusted with a coat of black hair, narrowing into a happy trail that decorated his taunt stomach and disappeared into his waist band.

          My mouth became a bit dry at the sight of it, seeing the impressive bulge pushing against his fly. And I was allowed to touch all this delicious flesh. He lifted my chin when my hands went to his belt, taking it off with ease.   
          He grabbed my wrist when I wanted to lower his fly, my protest stifled as he slanted his lips against mine. My toes curled, my nails dragging over his skin as he kissed me slowly, light brushes, but the kiss deepened. Becoming more demanding in mere moments.

          I pushed myself up on my toes, stroking my fingertips against his throat as I tilted my head to kiss him better, noses brushing against each other. His hand moved from my wrist to my behind, pulling me flush against him. He tangled his other hand in my hair, holding me in place and brushed the tip of his tongue against my lips.

          Goner. I was putty in his hands as I opened my mouth, leaning heavily against him. His tongue moved into my mouth, tasting me and rubbing against my tongue. Moaning and mewling, I kneaded his chest and kissed him back deeply. However, he had other plans. “Get on your knees on the bed, facing the wall,” he ordered in a voice that made my nipples stiffen, my clit throbbing.

          I disobeyed, wanting to kiss him again. He pulled my head back by my hair, his face drawn tight – eyes narrowed at me. “Natalia, it wasn’t a negotiation.” Fuck me sideways and call me slut, but Kíli going dominate on me was sexy as hell.

          “Heels off, don't want to mess up your sheets like that.” I giggled, a smile cracking his serious face – twinkle in his eyes.

          “Yes, sir,” I drawled seductively, stepping out of my heels. The moment I called him _sir_ , something changed in him – a subtle shift that made my juices run, my panties ruined utterly. He straightened himself, shoulders squaring as his jaw clenched. Gone was the playful cheeky Kíli, and he was replaced by this delicious dominate male who I responded to on a primal level.

          He arched his eyebrow, a silent command, and I moved swiftly onto the bed – sitting like the way he wanted too. He looked pleased at me, his eyes moving hungry over my body. I could almost feel his gaze on my skin as if it was a physicals caress.

          I watched him move my mirror, placing it before me. My heart beat faster, realising what he was planning. Fuck, who had thought the kindergarten teacher wasn't a vanilla man? Who was I kidding? I should have known the moment he smiled cheeky at me. He prowled towards me. While lifting my chin, he stroked my behind possessively, toeing his shoes off.

          “You still want to do this?” I nodded softly. “I'm allowed to be in control tonight, and you’ll obey me?” Swallowing, I nodded again; nervous about truly letting go of the reins. He must have seen the nerves in my eyes as his face relaxed, a softness in his eyes – stroking my hair back.

          “Sssh, Natalia. It's okay to say no. I don't want you to do things you're not comfortable or ready for.” The sincerity clear in his voice, soothing my nerves. I exhaled sharply, breathing away the tightness in my chest.

          “I want to, Kíli. You've control tonight.” He didn't reply for a second, his eyes drifting over my face as if he was looking for something. His lips curled up and pressed them lightly against mine, having found whatever he was looking for.

          My fingers brushed his forearms, feeling the strength of his body as we kissed slowly, intimately. “If you want me to stop, say red.” I nodded, looking into his dark eyes.

          He moved behind me, and I felt the bed dip behind me. I raised my gaze, meeting his through the mirror. Oh my…that was hot. The differences between us stood out in stark relief; his taller body, broader shoulders, and his toned arms.

          “Keep your eyes on the mirror,” he ordered low, whispering in my ear as he kept eye contact. His hands stroked my arms. His fingers trailing over my skin lightly as his chest was pressed against my back, feeling the bulge pushing against my behind.

          My breathing picked up as he unhooked the clasps of my corset, brushing off the straps of my bra off my shoulders before unclasping that as well. A faint sigh cut through the air as he took off the bra and corset, my breasts lightly bouncing as they came free.

          “So beautiful,” he murmured as his hands moving up my ribcage, eyes staring hungry at my breasts. They felt heavy and swollen, the nipples hard pebbles. I whimpered, my eyes almost rolling back when he took my nipples between his fingers. He tweaked and pinching them.

          “Watch.” My hands clasped his biceps as he toyed with my nipples. Never before had I become so aroused by mere stimulation of my nipples, a heavy throb between my thighs.

          He kissed my neck, his hands clasping my breasts fully now – massaging. My nails dug into his skin, hips rolling and moving against his crotch. He hissed, hands gripping my breasts tighter which made me wiggle even more.

          “So responsive. I wonder what happens if I do this.” His left hand left my breast, slowly trailing down my body. His touch left a trail of fire in its wake, dipping lower and lower till he reached the edge of my panties. My mouth felt parched dry. My blood pounding.

          The tightness in the pit of my stomach was maddening, my skin feeling tight. His fingers stroked the skin just above the panties line, teasing me. “Ah ah ah,” he growled low when I wanted to rub against him again. Steading my hips with his hand. “Just feel.” Easier said than done!

          A cheeky smile slashed over his face as if he could hear my thoughts, hand suddenly in my panties and parting my wet folds. I cried out in pleasure, my back arching, and his arm came around my chest. He grabbed my shoulder to steady me, kissing my shoulders as he stroked my folds. “Easy love, yes that's it,” he coaxed me while he rubbed my entrance.

          Whimpering loudly, my hands held onto his biceps desperately. It felt too good, the week of teasing getting the better of me. He dipped his finger inside of me. My walls clasping down greedily on him.

          “Watch.” His arm like a vice around me, holding me up. I saw his hand move under my panties, feeling him starting to rub my clit lightly. The view was too erotic, driving my mad as my clit felt engorged. He murmured something in my ear, but I couldn't understand him as the intense pleasure overloaded my senses. I trembled when he tugged on my clit, a sudden orgasm sucker punching me.

          Everything became black, white noise filling my ears as pleasure burned through me. I blinked, having somehow ended up on my back. Kíli hung over me, stroking my cheek softly. “Hello there.” He smiled at me as I gasped for air. “Easy, easy there.” He rubbed my diaphragm, breathing slowly. Guiding me as I tried to mimic it.

          I closed my eyes, feeling his lips brush against mine as I came down from my high. “Wow.” He chuckled low, the sound sinful but playful too.

          “Are you ready to continue?” My eyes snapped open, nodding eagerly. His eyes became light, a chuckle rumbling in his chest. If he could make me come like that with a single tug on my clit, I couldn't imagine what more he could give me.

          He moved off me, giving me a spectacular view of his muscular behind – his pants slow on his hips. He opened some of my drawers, looking for something. A few moments later, he pulled out scarfs.

          Oh my, was he going too…he walked back to me, softly taking my wrists. After placing a kiss on the inside of them, he tied my hands to the bedpost. “Comfortable?” I gave it an experimental tug, the fabric soft, and the knot sturdy.

          “Yes.”

          “Good. Word is still red if you want to stop.” I nodded. Hell no that I wanted to stop. He cupped my face, giving me a kiss that made my toes curl. He explored my mouth, making me wiggle and tug on my restrains. Chuckling against my lips, he massaged one of my breasts. My back arched slightly, heat starting to grow again in the pit of my stomach.

          His kisses were playful, his teeth nipping my bottom lip. The slight sting of pain morphed into pleasure, shooting straight to my clit. Our breathes and moans mingle, his hand gripping my mound tighter. “God you're so glorious.” He pulled back with a moan when I lifted my leg, rubbing it against the bulge in his pants.

          “Behave.” I gasped when his hand collared my throat, his eyes dark as he looked down at me. My heart hammered, my muscles feeling like jello as the rough possessive gesture aroused me.

          His gaze turned lazy, his thumb stroking my jawline. “Here I was going to treat you, eating you out so good. But seems I've to punish you.” Juices leaked out of me again at his sinful tone. He bended down, lips brushing against my ear. “Naughty girl.” I whimpered when he got off me.

          In a quick move, he stripped off his pants and boxers – a metallic square between his fingers. I barely registered it as I was too focused on his hard cock that stood proudly at attention. My jaw dropped as I tried to breathe, admiring him. So thick and hard. My pussy clenched at the thought of having that cock fill me up. I was so ready.

          He tore open the square, putting the condom over his cock, and somehow even that was arousing. His hand wrapped around his shaft and pumping lightly. “Kíli, sir, please.” He shivered but my eyes were still on his cock.

          “Look at me.” He ordered as he let go, moving towards me. I looked up as he crawled on top of me, his thighs parting mine. His eyes dark with hunger as he stroked my body possessively.

          He stared at me. I mewled because he rubbed the head of his cock against me. A ripping sound filled the air, my panties – or what was left of them – tossed aside. “Ready?” I nodded eagerly. I have been ready for him all week.

          A loud cry tore through me as he entered me in one powerful thrust, my wrists tucking against my restrains as my back arched. So full. He filled me up, spreading my walls almost painfully. The tip of his cock pushed again my cervix, making sparks of pleasure course through my veins.

          His fingers dug into my flesh, our panting filling the air. His eyes met mine, his pupils so dilated that his eyes appeared black. Hair had slipped out of his bun and framed his face now. He looked like a fallen angel. My back arched more as his hands stroked up my sides – the callous skin rough against my own smoother skin.

          Slowly, he started to move. Rolling his hips while he thrusted into me. “Eyes on me,” he ordered, making me whimper. His voice was so heavy and rough, making me tighten around his cock. His jaw clenched, nostrils flared, and his hips bucked sharply.

          “Oh shit!” I cried out, pulling hard on the restrains. The view was just too erotic. It was a struggle to keep my eyes open, but the look he gave made it very clear I’d be in a lot of trouble if I didn’t do it.

          He kept the pace sow, making sure I felt each inch move in and out of me – stroking my sensitive walls. Our eyes stayed locked while his hands kept stroking my sides, the touch could only be described as possessive. Electricity sparked though me as he grabbed my breasts all of the sudden, no gentleness in his touch. Pure, dominate possessiveness that made a fresh flow of juices coat him. I wanted to touch him, feel every inch of his muscles under my fingertips. Feel the coarseness of his chest hair. Tug on the curls while I tasted his lips.

          My breathing stuttered when he pressed his hand on my lower stomach. The pressure inside of my intensified. My throat felt dry as I wiggled under him. His slow thrusts maddening.

          “Sir, Kíli, please,” I begged him. Sweat coating my body as I couldn’t take it anymore. I needed to come or I would go crazy. It became a struggle to keep my eyes on him, watching and feeling what he was doing to me. It was intimidating how he made me feel, how at his mercy I was.

          Something in my expression must have sparked something inside of him as the blatant lust and desire softened. He leaned forward, brushing his lips across my forehead in such a tender gesture. It made my heart fluttered. “I’ve teased you enough for one night.”

          The next thing I knew, he had removed my restrains and started to pound into me rough and fast. I cried out in shock, wrapping my arms around him as my back arched painfully. Clinging to him as he grabbed my thighs, spreading them wide and took me. His pelvis rubbed against my clit, making me wiggle and buck against him.

          I chanted his name as my fingers dragged over his muscular broad back, leaving marks on his skin. His breathing ragged in my ear, body moving firmly against mine as sweat covered our bodies.

          “Come for me!” he ordered sharply and tugged on my clit. That was all I needed. My orgasm tore through me. The air filling with sharp cries as I thrashed under him. His body kept me from moving away as my legs twitched, his thrusts hitting my spot and making the orgasm more intense.

          He shouted my name as he shoved himself deep inside of me, his cum mixing with my juices. I mewled as I clung to him, my face buried against his neck.

          Panting for air as we lay there, I felt all limp and weak. My muscles having turned into jelly. That…wow, I had never felt this satisfied before in my life. My muscles still twitching because of aftershocks, mewls slipping from my lips.

          He rolled off me, looking down at me with a tender look as he brushed his fingers against my jawline. Then he lifted my wrists, placing soft kisses against my skin and massaged them. “How are they feeling, hurting in anyway?” He asked me serious as he checked them.

          “They feel alright.” I whispered hoarse, licking my dry lips. He nodded and moved off the bed, going into my ensuite bathroom and took off the condom. Moments later he returned with a moist cloth and a glass of water. He made me sit up, handing me the glass.

          “Drink. You need to stay hydrated.” I drank the water, and he placed it away when I was finished; starting to clean me up. His touch feather light and tender as he held me close. I gasped a bit when he cleaned me between my thighs, so sensitive there, and he made soothing noises.

          “How are you feeling?” He asked me after he had brought the cloth back to the bathroom, cuddling me close.

          “Like someone rocked my world.” He chuckled, a twinkling in his eyes as he brushed my hair back. He made me feel so safe and comfortable, helping me come down from my high.

          “You wish for me to leave?” I shook my head lightly, nuzzling my nose against his chest, and his arms tightened around me. “Good. I didn't wish to leave either.”

          “I'm feeling wonderful. But don't worry about me. Let me take care of you.” I nodded against his chest, my eyes fluttering shut.

          “Sleep. I'll be here when you wake.” He murmured and started to him a tune. My eyelids became so heavy, and the next thing I knew. I was fast asleep.


End file.
